Political Nihilist
Political Nihilist was a political ideology that believes that nothing can be accomplished via individuals participating in politics and therefore no one should bother participating or caring about it. He was a powerful member of the Centrists before being killed by Ancom. History The League of Anti-Anti Centrists Political Nihilist first appeared in Centricide 1, apathetically attending the meeting organized by Radical Centrist about the rising anti-centrist threat Jreg. Conservatives, Socialists, Progressives and Libertarians Political Nihilist was sent on a mission to convert Progressive to the Centrist cause. However, Ancom intervened, and the two began to fight. Political Nihilist subjected quem to his nihilist beam, and nearly succeeded in projecting his apathetic worldview onto quem. However, when he suggested that Ancom should become Post-Left, Ancom was so disgusted that it snap quem out of quee's temporary condition. Ancom then hit Political Nihilist again with quee's bat, thus killing him. Ideology Unlike many of the Centrists, Political Nihilist claimed he had a clear political identity that lined up exactly with Jreg. He has no faith in the political system and thinks that he cannot change the world by himself in anyway. It's not that he doesn't care about society, but Political Nihilist just believes there's no point in trying. Physical Description Political Nihilist wears a plain, white T-shirt, skull earring,s and a matching skull necklace held together with thick black thread. He also has braided hair and black makeup surrounding his eyes. Personality Political Nihilist has, for a lack of a better word, a nihilistic outlook on the world. He barely participates in any social gathering, choosing instead to be on his phone. He has very low expectations of other people and sees himself as smarter than the other Centrists. When he sees something that annoys him, Political Nihilist will often make disgusted grunts and sighs. On the rare occasion that Political Nihilist is provoked, he can be quite aggressive and put up a decent fight, as seen when he battled Ancom. Weapons and Abilities Despite being having poor persuasion ability, Political Nihilist makes up for this by attacking opponents with a nihilism beam. The nihilism beam attack appears to progressively make the target more susceptible to accepting nihilism beliefs in their now weakened state. Quotes *''"Uh, I don't believe in politics."'' *"Wait a second isn't, isn't that one supposed to be purple?" *''"Sounds gay, but okay."'' *''"Centrism as a term is essentially meaningless."'' *''"Uh...What's up...my maaaaaaan?"'' *''"Stop caring about shit."'' *''"Well, I'm kind of a one-trick pony"'' *''"Listen? Okay, just hear me out. The world is already headed towards libertarian socialism. Naturally, as it progresses. You don't need to believe in anything to make it happen, okay? It's just... happening. So why are you wasting all of your emotional energy caring about politics when you could just be living your life and smoking weed? You're wasting your time and your energy thinking you can change things, but nothing happens on the level of individuals. It's all about the state and what the state's doing, and you have no control over what happens there. You're just a single individual person. So stop worrying about politics and just live your fucking life."'' *''"What? How did you survive my nihilism beam?"'' *''"Just be a post leftist or something those guys don't do shit."'' *''"Ooh buddy, you’re fucking with the wrong guy!”'' *''"Why do you care about anything?"'' *''"The world is fine. Nothing is gonna happen on the level of individuals. The world's changes are not under your control."'' Category:Characters